Discovered
by DarkAngel2412
Summary: Canada/Matthew is tired... tired of it all. He wants it all to end... Then his family comes to visit.. for their own reasons... do they stop him in time or is it too late for any of them?


I know I'm suppose to being working on Diary of an Invisible Country but I had this idea and I wanted to share it with you guys...

don't get mad please? I promise to start the next chapter very soon!

This is my first time writing angst... tell me how i did if possible? please?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this... no matter how much I wish I could...

* * *

Who?

Oh Matthew I didn't see you!

America I'll kill you!

Mattie… Mattie where did you go? Ah well I'll go bug Iggy now!

Mon cher, mon cher? Oh he is not here time to go invade some vital regions!

Birdy, make me some pancakes!

America, America, AMERICA I was calling you… oh wait who are u?

Who was I suppose to send Tulips to again?

Canada/Matthew was tired. He was tired of being forgotten, tired of being invisible and tired of being mistaken for his brother. No matter how much he tried to tell people or correct people when he was called for that he wasn't his brother. He was tired of being invisible to everyone around him and he was tired of being forgotten by everyone including his family. Matthew just wanted it to end; he wanted all the pain and loneliness to end. With this in mind he decided it was too late for him. No one would miss him anyway and if they did they would only remember him for a minute or two and then forget him again. His normal pain reliever wasn't working for him anymore and he didn't want to live with it anymore. With this in mind he walked into his bathroom, took out his only friend and started the act for the one last time.

It was unplanned, England, France and America were all going to Visit Canada for once. Well America wanted o ask Matthew to help him with one of his hero plans… again. England wanted to see if he could borrow some money after going to all of his other former colonies first and France… well we all know what he wanted.

England seeing France, "What are you doing here?" "Why, I'm here to see mon cher… why are you two here?" questioned France. "To see Mattie/Matthew." Answered America and England like to was the easiest thing on earth…. Well for America anyways… England had to think for a moment.

That said the three of them walked up to Matthew's house and knocked on the door. They waited a minute… no one answered. America getting frustrated said," Where is he? Is he even home?" " His car is in the driveway," England responded. "Maybe mon cher is sleeping, he does have 6 time zones," France offered. "Not at 4'o clock in the afternoon! He must be in danger! I'll be a hero and save him!" screamed America. "Wait lad!" England started saying but it was too late, America kicked down the door. He then started to run around the house screaming, "Matthew, I'll save you!" England and France ran after him.

America ran past Matthew's bathroom, but he heard the sound of running water so he ran back and started pounding the door yelling at Matthew to open the door because it was locked. England and France reached up with American and started to do the same thing after watching what was happening. Now Matthew was in the bathroom trying to perform the act. He had just started when all of a sudden his bathroom door was kicked open.

"Mattie, I'm being a hero and… "America trailed off surprised and horrified at the scene in front of him. "Lad, what happened?" England started pushing his way into the bathroom then stopping at the sight in front of him. "Mon cher, what is happening?" France started then stopping after he pushed England out of the way to see.

What they saw is something that they will NEVER forget. The saw Matthew in a plain red tank top wearing jeans holding a bloody razorblade in one hand with bloody gashes on both arms while crying silent, pain filled, lonely tears.

The three of the just stood staring at the scene before the,. Matthew had been caught in the act (he ignored the knocks, he was too caught up with getting rid of his pain and ending it all) when he noticed the three of them there. Without thinking he threw down the blade grabbed a wet cloth placed it on one of his arms then turned to his so called "family" and said in a neutral, emotionless voice, "Yes?"

* * *

I'm not to sure how to end this... should I let Mattie have a happy ending or should I make it a sad ending?

if you guys tell me in the reviews I'll make up an ending based on the votes

thanks for reading!


End file.
